Straight Edge Saviour
Straight Edge Saviour is a former WSF Superstar/WSF General Manager he competed from October 2011 to August 2013 on the WSF calender, before WSF manegment he was a general manager in UVUW for a few months, he's been praised highly for his cards, and has also been one of the best in ring workers in e-fed history, He retired after summerslam 2013 in a 2 out 3 falls street fight loss to The King of Wrestling, and retired the next night on RAW, prior to his retirement the only man who knew about his upcoming retirement was WSF owner Wrestling Machine Debut/Feud with Wrestling Machine Straight Edge Saviour would debut on an episode of RAW by attacking owner of WSF Wrestling Machine, SES would keep on challenging Wrestling Machine to a match but Wrestling Machine would keep on denying and SES kept on attacking him, eventually Wrestling Machine accepted and at No Mercy (2010) SES beat Wrestling Machine in a match. Wrestling Machine would then announce he was wrestling full time which would lead to another match between SES and Wrestling Machine at Cyber Sunday (2010) in a parking lot brawl but this time SES Lost The Corporation SES would shock the world by attacking the tag team champions X-Generation D with his former rival Wrestling Machine, SES and Wrestling Machine announced that they had formed a tag team called The Corporation and were gunning for the WSF Tag team championship. At Armageddon (2010) the two teams had an epic battle but the corporation could not win the titles, but on the following RAW the corporation got a rematch and won the titles thus SES won his first titles in WSF. The Corporation would continue to feud with X-Generation D, but in singles feuds, at Royal Rumble (2011) SES beat Triple H in a no holds barred match. At the following pay per view No Way Out (2011) SES would fight royal rumble winner The Showstopper in a steel cage match. SES ended up losing the match. Following this A new tag team was in the hunt for the titles The Royal Users (King of Wrestling and King Bookah) The Royal User challenged The Corporation at Wrestlemania 1, The Corporation was able to defend there titles. The Royal Users still made it clear they wanted a rematch and one was made for Backlash (2011) in a hardcore match, This time the corporation lost, therefor losing there titles, After this Wrestling Machine and SES would split up and once again feud, they meet at Judgement day (2011) in a last man standing match unfortunetly for SES he lost the match King SES After a brief stint of representing RAW and beating RKO at Vengeance (2011), Straight Edge Saviour entered the king of the ring tournament he would win the first couple of rounds on RAW but then at the King of the ring (2011) payperview, SES beat Marlin in the semfinals, then the King of Wrestling in the final, thus winning him the King of the ring tournament, with his new accomplishment he started going by the ringname King SES. Due to his impressive performance of winning the tournament, King SES earned a title shot at Summerslam (2011) against his former partner and at the time WSF Champion Wrestling Machine, King SES ended up losing. King SES would still keep himself in the main event picture, and would compete at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) in the first ever Ladder match inside a steel cage, where he was teamed up with The Showstopper but lost to RKO and Wrestling Machine, A brewing feud between RKO and Showstopper was taking place, and with no officials able to control the two, King SES was asked to ref the twos encounter at Fully Loaded (2011) which he did, and called it right down the middle raising The Showstoppers hand at the end WSF Champion On a episode of RAW King SES came out and said he was no longer King SES but was now just back to Straight Edge Saviour, and he does not need stupid gimmicks now, and just wants to kick ass and take what belongs to him the WSF Championship, At Cyber Sunday (2011) SES competed in a triple threat match with Wrestling Machine and The Showstopper and won the match thus making him the WSF champion. SES would then go on to settle a year plus long feud with The Showstopper at December to Dismember (2011) for the title, SES would come out on top and defend his title. SES next challenge for his title was Undertakers Demon at the Royal Rumble (2012) but SES was once again able to retain his championship. It was announced that at Final Call (2012) that SES would have to defend his WSF championship in an elimination chamber, SES's five opponents were Y2J, Wrestling Machine, Edge for life, Mega Badass, After a brutal elimination chamber, SES was the 3rd last one eliminated from the match and lost his WSF Championship to Y2J, The Main event at Wrestlemania 2 was scheduled to be Y2J vs. Rated R Superstar, but SES attacked both me, claiming he was never pinned, SES was added to the triple threat match at wrestlemania but couldn't win back the WSF championship. SES would get one more shot at the WSF Championship at Extreme Rules (2012) in a table ladders chairs against new champion Rated R Superstar, but once again SES could not win the title back Second coming of the Corporation A rivalry would brew between Wrestling Machine The Bad Guy and SES, they would all fight at Hells Massacre (2012) and SES went on to win the match. Wrestling Machine would leave the rivalry, but things between SES and The Bad Guy would continue on to Spring Stampede (2012), Once again SES won the match but after the match SES and The Bad Guy to the surprise of many shook hands and raised eachothers hand, the following RAW The Bad Guy and SES came out together and celebrated, then Wrestling Machine came out and celebrated it with them. Together the three decided to reform the Corporation but instead of a tag team they were now a stable. The new corporation would also add The Million Dollar Man for financial funding. The Corporation first feud came against the new stable known as The Impact consisting of Marlin, Edge for life, Air Bourne and Legend Killer. These two teams would collide in an 8 man tag team match at Summerslam (2012) the Corporation winning. SES would start teaming with Million Dollar Man more often and a match was announced at When Bad meets Badder where SES would team with the Million Dollar Man to take on impact members Air Bourne and Legend Killer in a elimination strecher match, Once again SES won this match. The Corporation and Impact feud would continue and one last final match between the teams was made for 2 day extravaganza (2012) the match was an 8 man hardcore elimination match and The Corporation won the match with this win ending the feud with the impact WSF World heavyweight championship Following there win at 2 day etravaganza, The Corporation would split and SES would make his future intentions clear by attackin then world heavyweight champion Triple H, SES would challenge Triple H to a match at Winter Warfare (2012) for the title and Triple H would accept. At Winter Warfare SES pinned Triple H and became the new world heavyweight champion. The following Smackdown SES celebration party was interrupted by Rated R Superstar. At Royal Rumble (2013), SES and Rated R Superstar would duke it out for the champion, SES was able to retain his championship. On Smackdown a former rival of SES won a number 1 contender match for the SES's world heavyweight championship, It was The Legend Killer and the two fought at Last Call (2013), and once again SES was able to retain his championship. At the biggest even of the year Wrestlemania 3 SES co-main evented it against the royal rumble winner Miz is Awesome for the world heavyweight championship. At Wrestlemania Miz is Awesome won thus ending SES title reign. SES would envoke his rematch clause at Extreme Rules (2013) in an I quit match but still could not beat Miz is Awesome for the title Various Feuds/Retirement Following this SES got involved in a feud between Cena Rules and Chicagoes Punk, SES would attack both men, stating that he's tired of two nobodys taking his air time, so a triple threat match was made for Hells Massacre (2013) and SES beat Cena Rules and Chicagoes Punk. SES then entered a feud with King of Wrestling, after SES came out and talked about how he is the best to ever live and named names of men he beaten, but King of Wrestling came out and told SES he might of beat him a couple years ago but couldn't do it anymore, a match was made between the two at Spring Stampede (2013), with King of Wrestling winning. The Feud was far from over as SES would repeadetly attack King of Wreslting, At King of the ring (2013) the two would fight again but this time under hardcore rules and SES came out on top in that match. One final showdown was set between the two men at Summerslam 2013 in a 2 out off 3 falls street fight, King of Wrestling would win the match 2-1 and after the match SES announced his retirement Championships and Accomplishments 1x WSF Championship 1x WSF World heavyweight champion 1x WSF Tag team champion 1x King of the ring tournament winner WSF Double Champion WSF RAW General Manager WSF Smackdown General Manager Straight Edge Saviour as part of the Corporation Straight Edge Saviour as Tag Team Champion King SES Straight Edge Saviour as WSF Champion Straight Edge Saviour as a member of the stable Corporation Straight Edge Saviour as WSF World heavyweight Champion Straight Edge Saviour announcing his retirement